History repeats itself
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Jiley/Loliver one-shot. Follow what happens, to Jake and Miley and Lilly and Oliver, also, a little on their kids.


"Lillan you are the most annoying person ever" Oliver Oken yelled at his best friend. His other best friend, Miley sat at the table lightly banging her head up against it. "Oliver, how am I the most annoying person ever" Lilly asked.

"Cause, you say you want one thing, then you want another thing competely" Oliver yelled. Miley got up and smacked him across the head. "OWW what the heck Miles" he yelled.

"Just make up you two, so we can move on" Miley groaned. Lilly sighed. Miley was right and she knew it, she didn't even know why she was fighting with her best friend, and boyfriend of 2 years now.

"I'm gonna go find Jake" Miley said and walked off to find her boyfriend. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other. "I'm sorry" they both said. Lilly laughed a little and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We need to stop this pointless fighting" Oliver said. Lilly nodded as she held him. "Lilly?" Oliver asked. Lilly let go of him to turn around to get a drink, and turned around and was shocked when she saw him down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Oliver asked. Lilly quickly nodded, too afraid to talk. Oliver jumped up and grabbed her and spun her around. Miley came walking back over with Jake and spotted the ring on Lilly's finger.

"It's about time you doughnut" Miley says looking at Oliver. He blushes slightly. "Hey, Lilly looks like were both getting married" Miley said and showed Lilly a ring on her finger.

Lilly sqeuls and grabs Oliver's hand.

1 YEAR LATER

Miley and Lilly had gotten married within a month of each other. Now it was 7 months later, and Miley and Lilly were each pregnet. "I'm gonna be a daddy" Jake said dancing around his living room.

Miley came walking down the stairs. "Jake, we need to go like now" she said. Jake looked at her for a second, then started running around in a panic. "Jake, I got the bag, let's go" Miley said.

Jake nodded and helped his wife out to the car. Jake took out his cell on the way. "Lilly, Oliver, hospital, Miley, baby" he stammers into the phone. Then he hangs up. "Are they coming?" Miley asked him.

"Their already on their way, Lilly's in labor, you guys do everything toghter don't you" Jake said. Miley laughed a little and nodded as another contraction shot through her. "Owwww" she mumbled.

As they arrived at the hospital, Miley saw Oliver rush in with Lilly, much like Jake was doing with her. "Jake this is your fault you know that right" Miley groaned as another contraction hit her.

"Yes, I know all my fault" Jake said. Miley grimanced at him. The doctors wheeled her into a room and helped her up onto a bed. "This baby is coming soon, really soon" the doctor yelled.

About a half hour later, crying filled the room. "Congratulations, it's a girl!" the doctor yelled. Miley sighed and smiled. "What do you wanna name her" Jake asked as he held his daughter.

"Hazel. Hazel Lillian Ryan" Miley said. Jake smiled at the name and nodded his head. "That's perfect" he said and smiled down at his daughter. Just then, a nurse wheeled another bed into Miley's hospital room.

Jake opened the curtian to see a smiling Lilly holiding a baby boy. "Aw he's cute" Miley cooed looking at the baby. "And your godson" Oliver said. Miley's smile got twice as big.

"Well I'd like you to meet, Austin Jacob Oken" Lilly said. Jake smiled at the baby's middle name. "And your godson too" Lilly said smileing at Jake. His smile, as did Miley's got twice as big.

"Well we'd like you to meet your twos goddaughter, Hazel Lillian Ryan" Miley said. Lilly smiled at the bundle in Miley's arms.

5 YEARS LATER

Lilly groaned as she chased her 2 year old daughter around. "Elizabeth Miley Oken, put that down this instinst" she yelled grabbing her cell phone out of the toddlers hands.

Miley came in the door, holding her 3 year old, Micheal, and Hazel trailing behind her. As Miley put Micheal down he walked over to Hazel and began to play with her. Then he got mad and hit her.

"Micheal Oscar Ryan, so your sorry right now" Jake said , entering the door. Micheal looked at his sister and mumbled a faint "Sorry". Hazel nodded and kissed her brothers cheek.

"Elizabeth, Micheal is here" Lilly yelled into her daughters room. The toddler came wobbling out and sat down next to Hazel and Micheal. Oliver walked in with Austin trialing behind him.

"He lost the t-ball game" Oliver said as he patted the 5 year old on the head. "Aw Austin, you'll get em next time" Lilly said. Austin nodded at his mom, before noticeing that his best friends and sister were playing.

He quickly smiled and sat down next to Hazel and grabbed her hand. Hazel laughed and kissed his cheek. "Oh, no it's starting already" Jake groaned. Miley laughed and patted his back.

Elizabeth and Micheal looked at each other and yelled "EWWWW". Austin stuck his tounge out at his sister. "Keep that tounge in your mouth boy" Lilly said, without even turning around to look at her son.

Austin frowned. "Yes, mommy" he mumbled.

10 YEARS LATER

"Elizabeth Oken I can't stand you" Micheal Ryan yelled at his best friend. Thier other two best friends, Hazel Ryan, and Austin Oken sat behind them, watching them fight. "Can you guys seriously stop fighting!" Hazel yelled.

Austin nodded his head in agreement and held his girlfriends hand. Micheal groaned and plopped down in a chair, as did Elizabeth. Thier parents came walking up to the beach.

"Time to go home guys" Miley yelled. "Not until these two settle, whatever it is they are fighting about" Hazel said. She had her mother's stubborness. Lilly nodded slowley and waited for the two kids to contuine.

Jake and Oliver watched and laughed a little to themselves. "Ok, well why couldn't you just tell me you didn't want me to go out with him, I mean, come on, Micheal, I wouldn't have if you had just said something" Elizabeth said.

"But, I mean, Lizzie, i'm sorry, I guees I shoulda just told you that I didn't want you to go out with that guy" Micheal said. Elizabeth nodded before leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Besides, your the only guy I wanna date right now" Elizabeth said. Micheal nodded and took her hand and lead her over to her parents. "Bout dang time you too stopped" Austin groaned and grabbed his girlfriends hand again.

"And history repeats itself" Miley whispered in Lilly's ear. Lilly looked back at the kids. Micheal looked just like Jake, they could be clones, of each other at that age. Hazel looked almost like Miley, execpt she had Jake's eyes.

Then Lilly turned her attention to her own kids. Austin looked just like Oliver at 15, only, in his shaggy brown hair, was hints of blond highlights. Austin also had his mothers large blue eyes.

Lilly smiled at Elizabeth. She looked just like Lilly at that age, only she had brown highlights in her hair.

Lilly looked back at her husband, then at Miley. "You know they look just like us right?" she asked pointing to the kids. All four adults nodded slowley and smiled at their kids.

History was repeating itself.


End file.
